


Blue Eyes and Kisses

by scr3am



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children
Genre: Fluff, GAY/QUEER/HOMOSEXUAL! Whatever you wanna call it, Gay, M/M, Millard is nosy, first fanfic, soooooo gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: Enoch is so very deeply in love with Jacob Portman.Btw guys, it's only two chapters. Idk what happened, and I don't know how to change the question mark so it says 2/2





	1. Chapter

He was bored. It was hard too get bored in a place like this. But he was bored. Sighing, Jacob stood up too pace. He couldn't just leave right there and now. That would seem rude. Besides, it would worry the children.

Pacing in his grandfather's old room. He never thought he would do that. But he is. Funny how some things take a while too accomplish but you get there. After ten minutes, he stopped pacing and went over too the bookshelf. Since his phone didn't work here, he had been reduced too reading books. The first one too catch his eyes was Peter Pan. He remembered seeing it when he had discovered the house in his own time. Jacob had always wanted too read Peter Pan but never got around too it.

“What secrets do you hide little book?” Jacob muttered as he sat down on the bed and opened too the first page.

_**All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother…** _

 

About an hour later Jacobs reading was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” Jacob called out. Enoch entered the room. “Yes?” Jacob asked.

 

“I'm bored. Everyone else is doing something, I don't feel like creating an army and I like y... never mind. I'm just bored.” Enoch said. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

 

“You don't feel like creating an army? That's new.” Enoch rolled his eyes. “Well, what do you want too do?”

 

“Don't know. Anything sounds great right now. Anything.” Enoch said as he walked over too sit on the bed next too Jacob, scooting closer too Jacob as he emphasized “anything.”

 

“Cool. I could show you around my time. You know, through the loop,” Jacob said with a smile.

 

“But miss Peregrine won't allow it.” Enoch said. At that moment miss Peregrine had walked in.

 

“Oh. Just for an hour or two won't hurt. It would take around two days for you too die. But be careful. Also spend your time wisely. This is a once in a lifetime chance.” She said. Jacob looked over too Enoch and grinned.

 

“Oh fine.” Enoch said. Jacob and Enoch left the room and went too the loop. When they got there they crossed it. Well of course the crossed it. How else were they supposed too get too the future? Teleport? That’d be cool, but no.

 

“Whoa. This place is a dump,” Enoch said. Jacob mumbled his agreement.

 

“So, where too first?” Jacob said. Enoch looked at him and smirked.

 

“The priest hole.” Jacob paled a bit but nodded.

 

“So Enoch-” Jacob was cut off by Enoch raising his hand at him too stop.

 

“Don't try too start off a conversation with ‘so Enoch’. It makes you look pathetic,” Enoch said. Jacob looked at him with his blue eyes in slits.

 

“How's… My dearest Enoch this is Emma speaking too you from beyond the dead relationship we never had sound?” It was a blur for both Enoch and Jacob. Enoch's fist collided with Jacob's face.

 

Jacob stumbled back from pain and shock. He put his hand too where Enoch had punched him. Enoch stared at his hand then at Jacob. When he saw the grin on Jacob's face he got confused.

 

“I punched you. This is not a grinning manner.” But he too, couldn't keep the grin off his face. “Do you even know why you're smiling?” Enoch asked.

 

“No, but I know that if I smile it's for a good reason. I guess i’ll have too find that out soon.” Jacob said as he walked closer too Enoch.

 

Enoch looked at him through half sober eyes. He couldn't think straight with Jacob looking like that. A goofy grin on his face, clothes had spots of mud on them from where he fell, his blue eyes so kind and warm even though he had just punched him, his hand slowly coming off his face too rest his hand on Enoch's cheek, caressing it softly. It felt like a feather. Jacob was leaning and leaning in until their faces were only an inch away. Then, he woke up.

 

Enoch groaned in frustration. That's the third time this week in his dreams he had almost kissed Jacob. Almost! It was frustrating. He couldn't take it. Slowly eating away at him. Everyone had noticed he was depressed. Sure his normal attitude was grumpy but Enoch hadn't said a word for one week except “please, thank you, no, yes.” The dreams had started this week.

 

He didn't like waking up too find that it was only a dream. But he also didn't like it when the dreams weren't there. Torn between those two paths. Both leading too sadness and frustration. The dreams were so bad that if he even LOOKED at Jacob he would blush.

 

‘I'm not meant too like anyone. Remember what happened with Emma? Didn't even give me a chance! Stop thinking about him Enoch!’ He thought too himself, glaring down at his comforter. If Enoch had laser eyes, his comforter would be up in flames. ‘But Emma is a girl.’ A voice in the back of his head said.

 

There was a knock on his door and a voice asking too enter. Enoch and mumbled ‘yes’ but regretted his decision when it was Jacob who had entered.

 

“Uh breakfast is ready and miss Peregrine told me too come and get you.” Jacob said. Enoch didn't look at him, only continued too stare at his comforter and nodded his head slightly in thanks. Jacob left without a goodbye and Enoch fell back on too his bed with a sigh.

 

Why? Why out of all people was it Jacob that Enoch liked? He did know how too answer that. He liked Jacob because of many reasons. Too many reasons too list. Too little time. He had too go too breakfast.

 

Slowly he got up from his bed and swayed a bit. He went over too his closet he looked for some clothes too wear. Black. Ever piece of clothing he owned was black. He needed too go shopping today. After breakfast.

 

Jejeje Jejeje Jejeje

 

Enoch slumped down the stairs too the dining room where he saw all of the kids already eating. He walked too his seat and sat down. He looked down at his plate the whole time he ate. The kids stares were boring into his head as he ate. Finishing his breakfast quickly and hurrying up too put it in the sink he could feel a blush slowly creeping up his face when he accidentally caught a look at Jacob, so he lowered his head too hide the traitorous blush.

 

Before Enoch even he made it too the first step of the stairs, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back too see Millard. Well not see him but his clothes. Enoch a raised an eyebrow.

 

“What has been going on with you lately? For one week you've barely said anything. Unless… no. Maybe? It's… possible…” Millard grinned although no one could see his grin.

 

“Spit it out Millard.” Enoch said. Millard didn't say anything, just looked at him expectantly. “Millard you do know I can't see your facial expressions, right?” Enoch saw millards hat bobbing up and down.

 

“I know. But I think… I think Enochs in looove.” Millard sang love like a little kid. Enoch glared at him and millards smile widened even more. “That's it! You’re in love! HEY EVERYONE! ENOCHS IN LOOOVE!” Millard shouted so loud everyone heard it.

 

When everyone rushed too the stairs Enoch blushed. The little ones aww’d. Enoch did his best too hide his blush and tried keeping a blank expression on his face. His blush only burned darker when he saw Jacob's eyes boring into his. He quickly looked away from Jacob and stared at the wall. Luckily for him, miss Peregrine was still in the kitchen washing dishes.

 

“I'm not in love.” Enoch said.

 

“Your blush says otherwise.” Jacob said. It took all of Enoch's control too not look at him. His voice lingered in his head. His blush deepened. It looked as if it was impossible for it too deepen but it happened.

 

Finally Enoch had, had enough and run up too his room and slammed the door closed. He locked it and went over too his bed. Slowly, he let the tears fall until it turned into a full silent break down. He had not cried since he was ten. That was 110 years ago.

 

He cried about the humiliation, he cried about Jacob, he cried about being stuck in the timeline forever, he cried about the dreams, he cried because he was crying, he cried because he felt useless. About a half hour later, his cries turned into whimpers. With his tear streak face and red puffy eyes, he fell asleep. That time he had no dreams. Well of course he had dreams, but he didn't have any dreams he could remember.

 

When Enoch awoke he saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at him. They looked flustered. Enoch's dark brown eyes raised up too look the blue ones in the eyes. If this was a dream then he would definitely kiss Jacob.

 

“Is this a dream?” Enoch asked Jacob.

 

“No. Why? Do you dream about me?” Jacob said. Enoch looked at him, scowling a fake scowl. Only a faint blush covered his face this time.

 

“Course not, I would never dream about someone that is such an arse.” It took all of his control too say that. Jacob only raised his eyebrows slightly.

 

“What did I do too earn your distrust and hate?” Jacob asked, suddenly mad.

 

Enoch didn't like seeing him mad. Damn the rules he's made up for himself. He looked at Jacob with sorry eyes. He sat up and put his head in his hands.

 

“You… You didn't do anything. I'm sorry I've been so mean too you since you got here. It's just… you're you and… and…. it's hard too explain. I never meant what I've said about you. You're the complete opposite really. You're not an arse. You're an angel. An-and I should stop talking because you're probably not listening. Again I just want too say I'm sorry and-” he was cut off but a pair of hands lifting his head and a pair of lips on his.

 

Reluctantly Enoch kissed back, his arms snaking around Jacob’s neck and his hands getting tangled in Jacobs hair. Jacob put his hand on Enoch's waist and pulled him closer. Enoch's eyes were closed but slowly opened them when he felt Jacob smile into the kiss. Slowly, the pulled apart. The kiss stopped too short for Enoch's liking.

 

“You-you like me?” Enoch asked. Jacob rolled his eyes.

 

“No. I love you.” Jacob said. This time it was Enoch who had pulled Jacob into a kiss.

 

For hours, the two boys sat talking and kissing until it was time for Jacob to go home. When Jacob had left Enoch had forgotten to ask how he got in his room when it was locked.

 

When Jacob was leaving, he got a few strange looks from the children because of his ruffled hair and dopey grin on his face. It all made sense to them though when Enoch had walked down too dinner with a bright smile on his face.

 

“See, I told you guys Enoch is in love!” Millard said as Enoch walked into the dining room. Enoch only rolled his eyes and sat down.


	2. Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I see you all really love this story, so, I'm making another one. Hopefully this one will be loved as well. I'll give you a preview of what I'm writing.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you Enoch O’conner take Jacob Portman to be your husband– to live together after God’s ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart’s deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Enoch said. Jacob looked at him and smiled.

“Do you Jacob Portman take Enoch O’conner to be your husband – to live together after God’s ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart’s deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Jacob said.

Emma handed over the rings and Jacob and Enoch put them on each others left hand ring finger. 

“You may now kiss.” And so they did. Jacob and Enoch leaned in and kissed each other lightly.


End file.
